Maximum Kidnapped
by chanacompos57
Summary: One day Max is walking home from soccer practice when she is knocked out and when she wakes up she finds that she has been kidnapped by the band named "The Clash" which is the most famous band in the world.(The band consist Fang,Iggy,Gasman,Kevin,and Zach).So the question is why did they kidnap her?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people of the internet I am making a story about Max getting kidnapped by "The Clash" Which is Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Kevin, and Zach. So yeah here is the first chapter :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does so yeah **

** Max's Pov **

. .Bam. Opps I guess that means time for a new alarm clock but I probably shouldn't tell mom because that was the 6th one this month.

Oh well I should get ready for school before my sister Maya comes in here and tries to make me Barbie (Oh by the way Maya is 13 and I am 18 just to let you know )

**Skip her getting ready and finally her going down for breakfast.**

I better hurry mom made chocolate chip pancakes (which by the way are to die for) before Maya beats me because she inhales those things as if though they were the air that she need to breath every day.

"Max hurry up and eat breakfast so you won't be late for school‼" My dearest mother yells

"Yes mom be down in a second!"I yell at the top of my lungs as I am trudging down the stairs of our house or mansion whatever you want to call it.

"Hmm mom these are the best "I say trying to savior the taste of these pancakes as I inhale my pancakes. Yeah I know I judge Maya but whatever I am only doing it because if I don't hurry then I'll be late to school god no need to judge.

"I know honey now hurry up you can't be late to school anymore"

"Wow mom cocky much."

"Oh honey calm down because now you know where you got it from"

"Well sheesh no need for the response. Okay well I'll be going now mom bye love you" I say as I am give her a quick kiss and run to my white Audi r8.

"Okay bye Max love you drive safe, be good in school, oh and don't get into any more fights"

Gosh why does my mom have to be overprotective I mean I only had 8 fights last month and 3 this time uhh why doesn't she see that I am cutting back I think as I am pulling up to my school. **(Yes I know that was fast but hey what was I going to write during the time being :D )**

"Hey Max what's up "My best friend Dylan and Jennifer Joy (call her JJ or else you'll be dead within 5 seconds)say see I swear those to belong together but they are just to oblivious to see it.

"Nothing and you?"

"Same hey by the way are all still going to the movies tonight?"

"Yup at 10:00 because I have soccer practice till 9 o'clock since it's is tournament time"

"Yeah sure see you later"

"Okay bye see after school"

**After Soccer practice **

Oh my god I can't wait to go home and take a shower since we had to run 15 laps, 40 push-ups, and a fake game.

Oh well can't wait to see "The Conjuring"

_Errrrrr. Errr._

Oh my god you have to be kidding me now I have to walk home in the dark great just great now I won't have much time to get ready.

Might as well start walking.

**15 minutes into walking**

Okay not trying to creep you out or anything but I swear that black van as come seen that black van 5 times. Ahh it stopped no it's nothing what if they are just stopping by to pick someone else and got lost and why would I run that would make me look weird. Oh well I don't give a fuck I am running.

Ahh I here 5 pairs of feet running after me shit all I have to do is out run them since my house is only 5 minutes aw-.

Next thing you know I am tackled to the ground and they are putting a cloth to my face which I try to hold my breath since I know it's chloroform but that run has taking me out of breath so I do the stupid thing and I breath.

Last thing I see it a pair of black eyes looking at me with a smirk of triumph.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah this chapter should be better because I have a Beta which is **bigbluesparklez (Umm yeah I sent this to you but you never opend it or anything so I am just going to post it now sorry) **so no it won't be choppy so I really really hope you like it and please follow, review, and favorite. OH YEAH I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME GUYS SO DON'T GET CONFUSED IF YOU SEE A DFF NAME NEXT TIME :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does because if I did I wouldn't have even let Fang have a crush on Maya oh and Dylan and Maya would be together not the other way around.**

Max's Pov

Oh my god my head hurts so bad I feel like something is just banging on my head _oww _I groan because I just noticed that I don't know where the fuck I am and my brain can't take that much thinking right now but that doesn't matter because _pain is just a message and I do not have to receive it _after saying that over and over I try to think of where I am, how to get out of these stupid chains, how to get this freaking blind fold off, and how to escape.

"Go check on Max Iggy" Holy mother of biscuits how the fuck do they know who I am wait think fast ummm what do I do act like I am a sleep yes that is what I am going to do.

"Well well look what we have here trying to act like you are a sleep Maxie well guess what it didn't work" I hear a voice who I assume to be Iggy.

"It would've if I didn't have these stupid chains on me rattling you idiot" I murmured kind of scared of what he will do.

"Now now Maxie-kins don't give me attitude or else"

"Or else what" I yell with a new found confidence

"Or else I will—"Iggy was fixing to say something but he was interrupted by a deep, mellow, and mysterious voice wait what am I saying he is one of my kidnappers and I am crushing on him hold on what the fuck am I doing I can't even see him but I am still crushing on him god Max just shut up and don't get a crush on him because you will escape.

"Leave her alone Ig and just take the blind fold and chains off so we can introduce her to everybody"

"Man Fang take away all my fun gosh you're a freaking party pooper" Iggy said with sarcasm oozing out of his mouth.

"Whatever just hurry up" Fang says when all of a sudden I hear a loud _SMACK _and I think I hear Iggy whimper ha that's what he gets for calling me those monstrosities excuse for nicknames_. _(Isn't it weird how that makes it more dramatic than just smack or is it just me? Oh and **fang2000 **there it was :D)

**5 minutes later and Iggy trying to be funny**

"Finally, it shouldn't take that long to take freaking chains off Ig god" I hear Fang's myst—I mean that Fang's voice again.

"Well if Maxie here hadn't been so dang ticklish and would've stopped squirming I would've been able to take them off faster" Oh god I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks god I hope it isn't noticeable.

"Ha look here Fang are little Maxie here is blushing" I hear a different voice. Well I guess that answers my question.

"Whatever Ig just take her blindfold off so she can see who we are"

Next thing I feel this stupid blindfold finally being taken off when I do take it off I wasn't expecting to see was a big ass living room with a chandelier and other beautiful decorations.

**Fang's Pov (Bet you didn't see that coming :P )**

I know what you are thinking why we would kidnap someone when we could just find any girl. Wait maybe I should explain who I am.

Well I am Fang Walker heart throb of the world and I am lead singer in "The Clash" and no I don't normally kidnap girls and I like the color white (yeah shocker right) and black umm I don't like sluts or bullies and stuff like that, that's why we took Max since she isn't like that, you will also find out why we took her in a little, and yeah that's too much information for me even though it wasn't a lot but I just don't want to tell you so just look it up in a magazine or something.

Yeah so see I could get anyone but anyways back to the real life and not me just talking to myself wait why am I talking to myself as if though someone was reading this (hehe I had to add that since people are reading it) whatever.

Anyways as I watch Max's reaction I am waiting for her to fangirl or as I like to say fang-girl get it fang-girl since fangirl has Fang and girl…no okay….

Well yeah that fangirl doesn't happen as I kind of hoping for the only thing that comes is her standing there waiting for us to say something.

**5 minutes of an awkward silence later**

'I am Iggy as you can tell Maxie-poo" Iggy says but gets hit on his arm before he can kiss her hand and by the looks of it that hurt Max more than Iggy since he does have a god set of biceps and no I am not homosexual I am just pointing out are muscles.(Do guys do that?)

"Kevin Adams and I must say I love your hair" Ha Max just looks at him with the "WTF" look yeah umm Kevin has this weird obsession with long hair it's not even funny so yeah I'll warn Max later.

"I am Zachery Marshalls but you can call me Zach" He tells Max as he kisses her hand and winks and for some reasons that is just pissing me off to see him touching her.

"Fang Walker and you might want to step away from Kevin he has an obsession with long hair and you just so happen to have long hair" I say while leaning up against the wall trying to act cool as I see Max snatch her hair away from Kevin's grasp. Ahh the disappointment on his face makes me want to burst out laughing but I won't since I am "The Brick Wall".

"Hi I am Gasman but you can call me Gazzy and I like to build bombs and you?"

"Umm my name is Max but you already know that since Iggy made it obvious by all those nicknames Iggy gave me but just to let you all know I will escape and my mom and my friends will notice I am gone since I was supposed to go to the movies yesterday with my best friends also my mother will notice I am gone in the morning." Oh no she did not just say that because if she did escape we would be screwed.

"Listen honey you won't be going anywhere with me around so don't get your hopes up because no one will ever find you and you will stay here forever" I say in a cold and menacing tone but Max seems unfazed by it what the heck I can scare men twice my size with that voice but yet Max acts like it's nothing

"Newsflash honey you are not the boss of me nor will you ever be and trust me I will escape whether you like it or not okay" Max says with a death glare and I swear if looks could kill I would be six feet underground but I won't give her the satisfaction of letting her know she scares me.

**Max's Pov**

I will find a way to escape this hell hole trust me no matter what I will.

**Thank you to everyone who read, review, followed, and favorite my story please review and do all the that follow and favorite stuff I hope you guys like it because it is 4:13 in the morning and sorry to the ones that I said I would update today in the morning but today as my uncles birthday so I couldn't update and yeah I HOPE YOU lIKE IT NO I HOPE YOU lOVE IT **** :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I will be updating soon just to let you know sorry for not updating just school and yeah so umm I will update later (obviously).

...So Yeah Talk To You Later :D Ohh My New Name Is Well Username But You Know That Right... Anyway It's

Remember Me

YAYAY OH AND PLEASE NO ONE STEAL THIS PLOT OR STORY PLEASE PLEASE OR ELSE I WILL REPORT YOU MAYBE WELL I AM NOT THAT MEAN BUT I WILL TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT SO YEAH PLEASE DON'T OHH AND GUESS WHAT

I HAVE A NEW AMAZING STORY PLOT AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE FIRST 1-4 WILL GET THE SUMMARY AND IF NO ONE REVIEWS THEN AWW I WILL FEEL REALLY STUPID SO PLEASE REVIEW TO FIND OUT BECAUSE IT'S ANOTHER UNIQUE ONE SO YEAH REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE


	4. NEED TO READ IMPORTANT GIVES A HINT :D

**Oh my god you guys I freaking love with all my heart :D so I am starting to write the next chapter so that should take a couple hours and then bigbluesparklez has to approve my mistakes :D and all you guest reviewers I FREAKING lOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU SO FUNNY MAKE AN ACCOUNT PUH-LEASE I WANT TO RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS BUT I CAN'T AND YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE BEST NO JOKE :D FOR EXAMPLE**

**MacyKateFan: Yeah I get it I think it's hilarious :D**

**Angel:I PINKY PROMISE TO GET BETTER AT UPDATING **

**Guest: Oh you will find out soon and there's a BIG surprise that only me and my Beta know haha and you won't find that out until like 5 or 7 more chapters :D or less I don't know for sure I just know what my surprise is :D **

**No-one: I love your reviews because they always reassure me that I am doing a alright job :D**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: I like you because you are o into the story so I understand you :D**

**Forever-Unknown69: Got to admit that kinda hurt but it shows me too get better at my writing and not to make it awkward or anything so thank you please tell me more of what I need to improve on :D**

**SwEeTvIcToRy12 :Yeah I hope I am getting better at that and I am sure my Beta *A.K.A bigbluesparklez READ HER STORIES PLEASE ALL OF YOU :D * will help me on that :D**

**everlastingwolflove:Fang has always been a little cocky so this made him extremely more cocky and thanks for your review it meant a lot to me really it did no joke :D**

**AwsomeWierdo: You know I love our talks and everything :D**

**Be953:It will be trust me and yeah I really need to work on that :D**

**0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0:I will keep it up promise to my life which I lOVE AT MOST OF THE TIMES :D**

**Katy: Ha THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR lOVING IT :D I really thought and still think my story kinda sucks but you have made me get a little confidence boost on since even pushing that button to update gets me anxious because like literally I go and every 10 min check if I got any reviews saying if they hate it or love so thank you :D**

**bookwormultimate:Glad you love it I hope you still read it :D**

**maximumride8899:trust me I've been trying :D**

**midnight cresent :I know what it lacks now thanks for pointing it since it would've taking me so much longer to realize it :D**

**bigbluesparklez:OBVIOUSLY YOU KNOW EVERYTHING AND YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEW AND YOU'VE HELPED ME A LOT :D **

**MY BETA RIGHT ↑ UP THERE GUYS YUP DON'T TRY TO BRIBE HER INTO TELLING YOU OUR SECRET BECAUSE SHE WON'T‼‼ :D**

**TO ALL THE GUEST:You guys are amazing make an account please and I love you all :D**

**WELL I HOPE THIS ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS AND HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT AND I HOPE YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE MY SURPRISE BECAUSE IT'S A GOOD ONE NO JOKE READ THIS PLEASE ADN REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT, MY ANSWERS,AND MORE OF WHAT I AM MISSING PLEASE**


	5. Chapter Really 3

Max's Pov

Oh my when can I leave this place it feels like eternity even though in reality it's only been like what ten minutes and my god is it boring because all they have been doing is staring at me with this look of expectation like I should be kissing their ass just for being in their presence. Like da faq (hehe had to put that :D) they swear they were famous and even if they were I wouldn't' give a mother freaking butt about it.

Whatever time to think of an escape plan *insert evil smile*

Fang's Pov

I am starting to wonder if she even knows who the fuck we are because not be cocky or anything (even though he is) but so many other girls would be crying, begging on their knees, or trying to attack me which I really don't care, I mean what other guy wouldn't want so many HOT girls running after them.

Anyways I am hungry maybe I should make Max cook. Yeah I will.

"Oh Maxi your first job is to make me some food specifically Spaghetti Alfredo, Okay hun"

"Umm...first don't call me Maxi or else and second no"

"Well sucks to suck because you're cooking anyway"

"I don't-" but before she could finish I cut her off and told her to do it and once she finally got up after 5 minutes of back and forth banter she finally got up and went to make me my food after muttering some not so nice words.

*An hour later*

"Foods ready!"

Finally I thought while running to my food without even looking because my hunger got the best of me.

Max's Pov

Haha just wait you little butts I tried being nice and warning you about me being a terrible cook that even homeless people wouldn't eat after their first bite, but these little fuckers didn't listen so I can't wait to see the look of disgust written on their face and wanting to run to the restroom and throw up all their food that was left in there ungrateful stomachs but you know what oh well and oh here they all come running thinking that I have made the best food in the world but I haven't and in fact probably the worst.

Ohh look Fangy just so happens to be the first and man does he take a big bite of the "Chicken Alfredo".

Here it goes in 3...2...1

"Oh my freaking god what the is this!" Fang yelled and man you should have seen his face, like literally his eye's popped out of his head,also he keeps on trying to wipe it off the taste with the napkins but it's no use since he will probably have to wash his to for 30 minutes and brush his teeth 20 times.

"Hey don't be mad I tried to be nice and warn you about me being a terrible cook since nobody should ever have to taste that but nope you had to be a rude ass prick about it and ignore me and I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Ohh damn Fang she told you your ass just got burned" Iggy said in a Kelso voice.

"Shut the heck up Iggy or else" Fang said in a menacing voice that I have to admit that even though I wouldn't even thinking about telling anybody but it scared the crap out of me.

"Or else what Fang do you want me to tell Max why we kidnapped her or your secret that I just so happened to have found yesterday" Holy mother of god Fang looks mad no scratch that he looked chafed and terrified at the same time. I wonder what the secret is and why I was kidnapped ?

(I WAS GOING TO END IT THERE BUT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED SO I WILL DO YOU A FAVOR AND NOT END IT JUST YET :D YOU'RE WELCOME)

Fang's Pov

Holy mother fucking poop he knows about my secret, but how I made sure it was well hidden. So that nobody would ever know where it was but yet he managed to find it. Wait why was he looking in my room anyways he knows no one should ever and I mean ever go in my room.

"Wait why you were in my room in the first place Ig. When you already know that nobody should be in there!" I said my voice raising as I went.

"Hey calm your man-boobs because it's not like I meant to find your playboy magazines under your bed...wait why what else are you hiding Fang" Iggy said in a wary voice.

"Nothing absolutely nothing I don't have anything else to hide okay god get off my back you swear you are my mom" I said in a hurried voice. Man Fang stop making it so obvious.

"Okay hot damn calm down I believe you no need to get all crazy not like we kidnapped someone...haha just kidding we already have"

"Haha yeah right well I am going to my room order some pizza and just send it to my room when it gets here please." But Ig didn't get the chance to reply since I just got up and walked away thinking of a better place to the "stuff".

Max's Pov

"Umm that was awkward I'll just go order the pizza." Gazzy said all awkward which made it more awkward because he just pointed out that it was awkward and yeah whatever I'll just shut up now.

Oh and also I wonder what he is hiding and trust me guys I will find out.

YEAH DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT I HOPE YOU DID BECAUSE I SHOULD BE ASLEEP RIGHT SINCE I HAVE SCHOOL BUT I FELT SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING AND I AM SUPPOSEDLY GROUNDED FOR A MONTH BUT HEY SHE SAW ME USING THIS SO IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER BUT YEAH SO BE HAPPY :D

ALSO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW...PLEASE :D OH AND I HOPE THIS IS A BIG ENOUGH CHAPTER AND MY BETA DIDN'T UPDATE THIS SINCE I WANTED IT TO BE UPDATED ALREADY SO YEAH IF IT'S ALL MESSED UP I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY.1037 WORDS.


End file.
